


Dismantal.repair

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Spark Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, Unrequited Love, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), spark merge, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Having sparklings isn't always easy. At least, not for Drift and Rodimus.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after MTMTE 55. It does not follow the Lost Light series story line. The Lost Light had returned to the Necrobot’s home planet. The remaining crew had managed to offline Getaway, in retaliation to the video feed they had recieved. Searching for any survivors, they found their captains and the along with the remaining survivors. The crew appoligized for their actions, and had everyone return to the Lost Light. The Lost Light having restored its crew, it resumed to it’s mission to finding the Knights. 
> 
> While searching, Rodimus became sparked. (again) Ratchet gave him and Drift hell for not ‘paying attention’ to their habits. The crew is somewhat excited about the news. Rodimus isn’t far along, but already he is appears to be heavily sparked. The crew have been placing bets in seeing how many sparklings their co-captain is carrying.
> 
> The story is written from different points of view.

Rodimus’s POV:

Rodimus laid on his shared berth. He tried laying on his side. Uncomfortable. He tried laying on his back. Sharp pains greeted him. He growled in defeat, "you win." Sitting back up, he rubbed his swollen abdomen. The sparklings made it clear, they weren't tired. The convoy decided maybe going for a brief stroll would do him some good.

Rodimus tip-toed over to his mechling's room. Flux was sound asleep. Slowly the carrier approached his sleeping bitlit. He found peace watching Flux in stasis. Rodimus grinned as he heard Flux mumble in his sleep. 'Just like his sire,' Rodimus thought to himself.

Rodimus's thoughts ventured back to the first time he first found out he was sparked. He and Drift weren't too sure what to do about the unplanned sparkling. Both decided to keep him. Rodimus was glad they had kept Flux. He brought joy to both of his creators. Flux was getting older. He was no longer considered a sparkling. A young mechling. Soon he'd go through his first heat cycle. Rodimus and Drift were still trying to figure out what to do with Flux when that time came. For now, the two had time to try to find a place to keep him hidden. Neither Drift or Rodimus wanted Flux to have a bad experience with his first heat cycle.

Thinking of the heat cycle caused a sharp pain in Rodimus's chasis. 'Shit,' he thought, 'when did we frag last?' Rodimus pulled Flux's covers up, tucking the mechling back in. He slowly worked his way out of the mechling’s room. After he was out, he sent a ping to Drift. Trying his best to be patient, Rodimus ventured over to his hidden stash of energon sticks. At first he didn't care for them. Now they were one of his favorite snacks.

Munching on a stick, he received a ping from Drift. "We just fragged three cycles ago. Get some rest. I'll be back when my shift is up," Drift had calmly answered. Rodimus pinged back, “are you sure? The sparklings are disagreeing.” “Yes, I’m sure. Please get some rest. They probably want you to rest,” Drift pinged in return. Rodimus returned the remaining energon sticks to their hiding spot. Irritably he tapped his servos against the counter. The sparklings sent another sharp pain through him. “Okay, I’ll try going into stasis again,” he assured them while he cradled his abdomen. 

Rodimus laid back down. He tried a different approach this time. Laying on his back, he started to sigh in relief. The sparklings had finally calmed down. Wrong. The sparklings jolted him into sitting back up. “Ouch,” Rodimus hissed. “Please calm down. Both of you. How about I read a story to you,” the carrier plead. 

Rodimus found one of Drift’s data pads. Browsing through it, the convoy found himself getting less impressed. The sparklings jabbed him again. “Okay, okay. Calm down, I’m looking,” Rodimus reassured them. His browsing quickened. He finally found something that had to do with yoga. “Here, how about this,” he said out loud.

Rodimus began reading to the sparklings. The pain they kept sending him subsided. After 17 kliks, Rodimus sat the data pad down. He rubbed his abdomen gently. ‘All of that for a story,’ he sighed to himself. Laying down, he prepared himself to go into recharge.

Rodimus almost fell out of the berth. ‘Now what,’ he thought to himself. The sparklings had returned to sending him sharp pains. “I haven’t been in stasis for no more than 9 kliks. Do I need to read some more,” he questioned. Picking up the data pad, Rodimus began reading. 

The sparklings wanted none of it. Sending a sharper pain to their carrier in protest; Rodimus slammed the data pad down. He sent another ping to Drift, “I could really use your help right now. The sparklings are needing some attention from their sire.” “Be patient. I only have 3 cycles to go. If you keep interrupting me, it’ll take longer to get these data pads filled out,” Drift pinged. 

Rodimus sat on the berth glaring. Desperation and determination were setting in. Desperately he wanted to go into recharge. But, the sparklings weren’t allowing it. He was determined to get Drift to give him a good fragging. Just to get their sparklings to calm down. Getting up, Rodimus headed out off to find Drift.

Drift’s POV:

Drift sat in his chair. He was tired and sore from an earlier frag with his lover. Drift knew his mate need the fragging, but the consistency of them was starting to wear the swordsmech down. He had considered going to Ratchet to find out if there was any way for them to slow it down. At least give himself a break, if that. Drift sighed, and continued filling out data pads.

Everything was silent. With the occasional sound of data pads being shifted, Drift tried to enjoy the time he had to himself. So far, he had made a great amount of progress. His thoughts didn’t venture far. 

As he was reading a data pad, he received a ping from Rodimus, “Drift, the sparklings are wanting attention from their sire. I need a good frag.” Drift groaned. He attempted his best at keeping a calm tone to his voice as he answered Rodimus. He was certain he had already given Rodimus a good fragging before he headed off to his duties. Hopefully his response would satisfy the co-captain. 

“Having a bit of trouble in paradise,” Megatron teased the swordsmech. Drift tried to smile as he answered the ex decepticon leader, “something of the sort.” Drift still hadn’t gotten use to being under Megatron’s command. He had thought that period of his life was over. Unfortunately, it wasn’t over yet. His mate’s need for reassurance didn’t help make the swordsmech feel any better. Having to confirm they had just fragged recently, with Megatron hearing Drift’s part of the conversation, made the room feel unpleasant. 

Drift had received another ping from Rodimus. He reassured his mate that they had already fragged. He tried to convince Rodimus into going into recharge. Drift’s face plate was slightly red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry you had to hear my conversation,” the Tic said nervously to the co-captain.

Megatron chuckled, “it’s fine Drift.” Drift nodded, returning to the data pad in his servo. Drift browsed over what had been written. “I’m still having trouble grasping how the crew could abandon all of you, and not tend to these while they went in search for the Knights,” the swordsmech grumbled. “Carelessness,” Megatron answered. Drift agreed with the co-captain.

Silence filled the room again. Drift had noticed a good bit of progress had been made between himself and his co-captain. Pleased with their progress, Drift smiled while filling out another data pad. At the pace the two were going, it wouldn’t take long for the stacks to disperse. Drift felt an eagerness to continue.

His eagerness was soon interrupted by a ping from a not so happy sounding carrier. Drift calmly answered that he’d be done in three cycles. He requested that they be patient and wait for him. Using this as an excuse to relax was all Drift could do. He returned to reading the data pad.

Drift was adding the data pad to the pile, when Rodimus came marching in. “Drift,” the co-captain growled. Drift froze. Calmly and carefully he glanced over to see a heavily sparked Rodimus standing before him and Megatron. Both ex-cons stared at the carrier nervously. 

“Rodimus, what are you doing up? You should be getting some rest,” Drift calmly said to his lover. Rodimus had quickly moved towards Drift. Drift would have backed away, but his chair pppppppppp it. The carrier had latched himself onto the sire. “FRAG ME! THE SPARKLINGS NEED SOME EXTRA FUEL,” Rodimus demanded.

Drift gave Megatron a pleading look. Megatron nervously looked over at the two. “I’m going to step out. You two should have this sorted out when I return,” he said as he began to leave the two lovers. Drift felt slightly betrayed. He knew he should have known Megatron would do this to him. 

As Megatron came to the door, Ultra Magnus started to come in. “Good to see you Captain Megatron. I assume you’ve completed your work,” Ultra Magnus greeted. Megatron beamed at the duly-appointed officer. “How about we talk it over some energon,” he suggested guiding Ultra Magnus out of the room.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift satisfies a needy Rodimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is longer than I had planned. I may have gotten a bit carried away...

Drift’s pov:

Drift tried to pry Rodimus off of himself. The young Prime wouldn't let up. "Rodimus please. Let me go," the Tic plead. "If I let you go, you will frag me," Rodimus bartered. "Yes, I will frag you," Drift huffed.

Drift ran a servo over Rodimus's helm flares. His digits danced over their details. A small moan escaped the carrier. Drift motioned for Rodimus to sit on his lap. The convoy gave a slight nod. 

Rodimus’s/Drift’s pov:

Settling himself on Drift's lap, the young Prime wiggled a bit as he tried to make himself comfortable. Rubbing his abdomen, his servo lightly bumped into his mate's abdomen. 

“Drift, when did you put on some weight,” Rodimus asked. Drift slightly blushed. He avoided optic contact with his lover. Rodimus ran a servo over his helm. He angled his friend's helm so that the two were locked optic to optic. Drift continued to avoid his mate’s gaze.

“Sorry,” Drift apologized, “I haven’t been able to keep up with my usual routine. Between all of the interfacing we’ve done, worrying about Flux, and keeping up with work; I don’t have enough energy to focus on it.” Drift offlined his optics in shame. 

Rodimus felt a tinge of shame for keeping his partner away from his routine. “No Drift, I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve been keeping you busier than usual,” Rodimus confessed. He winced as the sparklings shot a tinge of pain. Drift slightly onlined his optics. Gently he placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. “I love you Rodimus,” Drift whispered. He pulled Rodimus closer to himself. He rubbed his mate’s abdomen trying to calm the sparklings.

The two kissed again. A passionate wave ran through them. Drift bit Rodimus’s lip. Contently purring, Rodimus lightly tapped his lover’s shoulder. Drift repositioned himself to allow the co-captain support as he stood up. “You know, we haven’t used this desk in a while,” the young Prime said as he stood up.

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere, instead of rearranging my desk,” Drift had suggested. Rodimus had ignored him. Moving unfinished data pads into the finished pile, the co-captain looked over the desk. “This will work,” he said with a smile. Drift sighed. He would have to seperate the pile as soon as his lover was satisfied. 

“Since you’ve messed up my work, I suppose you wouldn’t mind bending over the desk,” the ex-con suggested. Rodimus eagerly complied. It wasn’t the best, but the young Prime slid a few data pads under himself for support. He wiggled his aft at the ex-con. “Like the show,” he playfully teased.

“I do,” the Tic purred as he gave the flame colored aft a slap. “Driiift,” Rodimus whined. Drift chuckled, “next time you’ll let me handle the stack of data pads.” “Okay fine. Hurry up and frag me. These sparklings are being demanding,” the young Prime complained. “Of course,” the Tic replied.

Drift traced a servo over Rodimus’s valve cover. Fluids had already worked their ways through the seams. “A bit horny are we,” the ex-con teased. The convoy made a small growl. Drift smiled as he released his spike from behind its plating.

Slowly he allowed himself to slide into the wet valve. The co-captain moaned as he felt his friend enter him. Drift decided to take his time. Steady paced thrusting was somewhat relaxing for the ex-con. Since his shift wasn’t up, he still had to finish going through data pads.

The Tic was fortunate to grab a new report with his right servo. He allowed his left servo to trace under the co-captain’s armour. Rodimus moaned every time Drift’s digits pinched a seam of the convoy’s protomesh.

“Drift, could you go a bit faster. I feel like I could fall asleep down here,” the co-captain protested. “I don’t see how that would be a bad thing. You could restore some of your energy for the walk back to the habsuit. I’ll of course wake you and escort you back if you fall asleep on my desk,” Drift offered as he slid his free servo up to rub the convoy’s spoiler.

“Drift I know you’re thinking about what Ratchet had said about rough interfacing. But, I can assure you, the sparklings and I will be fine if we speed things up just a bit. Please,” Rodimus said as he wiggled around on the desk trying to get comfortable. 

The Tic settled the data pad down on his lover’s back. His right servo joined his left servo in giving the co-captain’s spoiler a message. “Alright Rodimus. But, you’ll have to explain to Ratchet why you got roughed up if something happens,” Drift warned. Rodimus glanced back at his mate. “Is that a threat or a challenge,” he questioned. “Both,” Drift answered. 

Drift ran his servos down the co-captain’s sides until they came to a stop at the co-captain’s hips. Placing a firm grip on them, he began to speed up his thrusts. Rodimus’s moans became louder as their metal plating smacked into each other. This was something else Drift had wanted to avoid. He knew Rodimus could get loud when interfacing. Being loud when they were in their habsuit never bothered the swordsmech. However, loud interfacing in the office tended to bother the ex-con. Especially when others were near.

Drift continued till he felt himself overload in to his friend. Rodimus had dug his digits into the swordsmech’s desk. Feeling pleased, he offlined his optics. Drift gave a few more thrusts before removing his spike. Taking a clean cloth from inside one of the desk’s shelves, the Tic cleaned off his co-capain’s valve before he cleaned his spike off. 

A few kliks had passed before Rodimus had onlined his optics. Closing his valve panel, he gave himself a push off of the desk. “Feeling better,” the Tic asked. He had resumed sitting in his chair with a data pad in servo. “Yeah,” the co-captain answered. Rodimus gave Drift a kiss on the top of his helm. “I’ll see you around,” he said and left the office.

Drift’s pov:

Drift watched as Rodimus left the office. Getting up from his chair he went to work on reorganizing the data pads. The Tic still had about 2 cycles to go. Wanting to finish his original stack of data pads, Drift made haste of getting everything reorganized.

It was if on cue, Megatron and Ultra Magnus had returned to the office. The two larger mechs had been in deep conversation over how to be funny. The duly-appointed officer tried to crack a joke with the swordsmech. “Drift, why do the human’s pocket monsters always cheat,” Ultra Magnus asked. 

Drift gave Ultra Magnus a long look before he attempted to answer the question. “They have special cheating abilities,” Drift asked. Uncertainty was in his voice. “No. They peak at you. Ha ha, get it,” Ultra Magnus asked. Catching Megatron give a servo gesture motioning for Drift to go along with it. “Oh, yeah. I get it. That is funny,” Drift answered. He added a small laugh to reassure the larger mech. Ultra Magnus frowned as he said, “maybe I need to work on this some more.”

Rodimus’s pov:

Rodimus returned to the habsuit. He sat on the couch and went back to reading the yoga data pad that he had been reading to the sparklings. Gradually his system began to shut down. The young Prime slipped into stasis as he continued his reading.

Rodimus jolted awake when he heard the habsuit door slide open. Drift walked in and headed over to the clean energon cube stack. Filling a few cubes, he helped himself to the beverages before him. 

Lazily, the young Prime walked over to stand beside the ex-con. “Fancy seeing you here. What does a flaming hot rod like myself got to do to get a knight like you in his berth,” he asked with a yawn. Drift smirked. “Hm, agree to do yoga with me. And, on occasion give me a kiss,” he answered. “Is that all,” Rodimus asked with a smile. “Would you like for me to write you a list,” Drift offered. 

“No. That sounds like plenty. The kiss I know I can give you,” Rodimus said as he kissed the swordmech’s helm. Drift interlocked his arm with his lover’s arm. Aligning their servos, the two worked their way to their shared berth.

Before heading to their shared berth, the two checked on their mechling. Flux was still in stasis. “He’s perfect,” the sire hummed. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” the carrier hummed back. “But I,” Drift was cut off. Rodimus had kissed him ignoring the protest.

The two left Flux to enjoy his slumber. They returned to their shared berth. Drift sat down. “Shall we pick up where we left off,” he offered. Rodimus knelt down. He began a trail of kisses up Drift’s legs. He rubbed the ex-con’s thighs. “Roddy, what are you ah, Rodimus,” Drift groaned. Rodimus firmed his grip. His kisses became rougher. He worked his way to Drift’s hips. Drift’s spike began rubbing against his paneling. “Rodimus,” Drift growled. “You know what to do,” Rodimus seductively teased. Drift growled again as he released his spike. Rodimus worked his way towards Drift’s spike. 

Rodimus ran his glossa over Drift’s spike. Drift let out another groan. Watching Drift get worked up was a turn on for the co-captain. Rodimus winced as the sparklings protested his actions. “Rodimus are you okay,” Drift huffed. The young Prime gave the ex-con a nod. He took his lover's spike into his mouth. The Tic groaned again. 

Rodimus bobbed his head up and down on Drift’s spike. Drift rested a servo on the back of Rodimus’s helm. Rodimus rubbed Drift’s thighs as he continued his work. Drift tried to refrain himself from thrusting. His mate’s glossa roaming over his spike made it hard for Drift to keep his concentration. Giving in, he loosened his grip on his mate’s helm. “Roddy, stop. I need your hot wet valve now,” Drift ordered.

Rodimus released Drift’s spike. Using Drift’s thighs, he lifted himself back up. He mounted himself on his mate’s lap. His valve panel moved back exposing his dripping wet valve. Drift guided him down on his spike. Wrapping his arms around his mate, Drift gave a few firm thrusts before he released his overload. 

Drift cried out as he released his fluids in the carrier. Rodimus made a whining noise as he felt his mate’s overload fill him. Drift’s panting was greeted by a passionate kiss from his mate. Rodimus gave a low moan as Drift traced his servo’s over the convoy’s stomach. 

Drift laid back. Rodimus took the advantage of it, and began rocking his hips. Rodimus moaned as he rode Drift’s spike. Drift ran his servos over his mate’s stomach. Rodimus moaned again. “Driffy please. Frag me,” Rodimus whined. 

Drift rested his servos on Rodimus’s hips. “Hang tight,” he grunted. He gradually thrusted into his mate. “Faster,” the young Prime whined. The ex-con moved slightly faster. He didn’t want to risk harming the unborn sparklings or damaging his mate. The convoy moaned. “Ah, Drift. Harder,” Rodimus panted.

The Tic did as he was told. Slamming himself into his mate, he felt the co-captain’s valve begin to twitch. Rodimus was close to an overload. “Harder, faster. Ah ha Drift,” the convoy whined. The Tic slightly followed orders. He gave one last thrust burying his spike deep into his mate’s valve. Rodimus gave a loud cry out as his overload was released. Feeling Rodimus’s released overload caused Drift to go into a second overload. 

Both mechs heavily panted. Rodimus climbed off of Drift. The young Prime rested himself beside the swordsmech. “You’re fantastic. I love you,” he purred. The ex-con chuckled, “thank you. I love you, too.” 

Drift got up. He began kissing his lover. He ran his glossa over his lover’s neck cables. Rodimus let out a small cry. Drift gave them a few nips before he continued. He allowed his servos to venture under the young Prime’s armor. As his servos worked under his beloved’s armor, he continued his trail of kisses. This earned him another moan. “Drift, frag me,” his lover whined. Drift ignored him, and continued kissing his mate. Drift roughed his kisses as he worked his way down. Rodimus whined, “Drift please. Frag me.” 

Drift gave Rodimus’s swollen abdomen a few rough kisses before he worked his way downward. “Ah ah Drift ah ha,” Rodimus moaned. Drift nuzzled Rodimus’s valve before running his glossa over the lips. Drift tasted himself as he worked further in. He lapped up some of his fluids as he went further in. Rodimus shuddered in response. Drift ran his glossa over Rodimus’s nodes. Rodimus gave out a gasp. His peds jerked as he tried to spread his legs out. 

“Mmff Drift,” Rodimus panted. The Tic continued his work searching for the co-captain’s sweet spot. Rodimus sat up. His left servo dug into the berth. He managed to run his right servo over Drift’s left finial. Drift gave a light moan in response.

Rodimus smirked at the sound of his lover's moan. He continued to play with Drift's finial. The young Prime let out a few loud moans as he felt the swordsmech draw closer to his sweet spot. The Tic let out another moan as Rodimus lightly caressed his finial . 

“Drift, have I found a sensitive spot,” Rodimus teased. The Tic gave a jerk trying to avoid the co-captain's touch. The movement was enough to cause the young Prime to buck his hips. “Ah, Drift, play nice,” he whined. 

‘Found it,’ the swordsmech thought to himself. He roughed the sweet spot again causing the convoy to buck his hips. “Mmff Driffy ah ah keep it up ah and I'll ah overload,” the convoy cried out. Drift grinned. He wanted the Rodimus to overload.

Rodimus gave an uneased jerk as he felt his overload draw close. He stopped playing with his mate's finial. Clutching the berth with both servos, the young Prime released his overload.

Drift cleaned up the mess. After he finished, he kissed Rodimus's thigh. He trailed his way back up to his mate’s neck cables. “Driffy, you need to clean up a bit. I'm hungry. How about we take a small break. You clean up and I'll grab something to nibble on,” Rodimus suggested. 

Drift responded, “grab me some energon sticks and a cube of energon.” Releasing himself from his mate, Drift headed off towards the wash racks. 

Rodimus's pov:

Rodimus sat watching his mate walk off. He gave his mate's aft a good look over. ‘Mmmm,’ he purred to himself. He felt his spike hit its panel. “I'll have to have him give you some attention,” he purred rubbing the plating.

Rodimus got off of the berth. He walked over to a stash of energon sticks. He grabbed them, and continued his walk towards the liquid energon. He sat the energon sticks down near the clean cubes. Grabbing a couple of cubes, he filled them up. He decided to have himself a drink while he was there. After finishing the energon, he refilled his cube. He grabbed his energon sticks and headed back to the berth. 

Drift's pov:

Walking away from Rodimus, he decided to take his time. He knew the co-captain enjoyed looking at his aft. He decided to let him have a little show. 

As he walked into the wash racks, Drift grabbed a clean cloth. He turned on the solvent, and soaked his cloth. As he groomed himself, Drift felt a wave of nausea overcome him. He quickly moved to a safer spot before he spewed fluids. Slowly he stabilized himself. Returning to the running solvent, Drift's mind began to wonder.

He had felt fine up till now. What happened that caused the nausea? Why did he suddenly get sick? He was feeling better now. Maybe the exhaustion and stress was to blame. 

Drift cleaned up the mess. He turned off the solvent, and hung his rag to dry. He gave the wash rack a quick inspection making sure he hadn't missed anything. As he made the inspection, he unconsciously rubbed his abdomen. Deciding everything was in order, Drift left the wash racks.

Drift/Rodimus pov:

Drift returned to the berth. Rodimus smiled as he greeted him, “I was beginning to think I'd have to come after you.” Drift smiled, “no, I was making sure I didn't miss a spot.”

Drift sat down in front of Rodimus. Rodimus spread his legs and wrapped his arms around the swordsmech. He lightly pulled Drift backwards, allowing the swordsmech to lean into him. The two made themselves comfortable.

Rodimus handed a cube of energon to his lover. Drift gratefully accepted the it. Drift took a sip of his energon. The cooling sensation was welcoming. Drift relaxed. Behind him Rodimus nibbled in a few energon sticks.

“Roddy, when you were carrying Flux, what was it like,” Drift nervously asked. Rodimus paused on his nibbling. He gave it a thought before answering. “Well, scary. I was scared Optimus was going to find out. That he would notice. Or worse, that Ratchet would have outed me. But, you brought me comfort. Knowing you were with me through every step comforted me,” Rodimus answered. “Why,” he curiously asked. Drift shifted himself. “It's nothing,” Drift answered taking another sip of his energon. 

Rodimus raised an eye ridge. Not wanting to press the subject, he decided to change it. “Energon stick,” he offered holding an energon stick close to Drift’s helm. Drift gently grabbed his hand. He guided his mate’s servo, so he was able to feed the energon stick to him. Drift didn't think he was hungry until he started to nibble on the energon stick. Finishing the energon stick, Drift licked his mate's digits. “Drift,” Rodimus chuckled, “if you're still hungry you could have said something.” He grabbed another energon stick and fed it to his mate.

Drift ate five more energon sticks before deciding he was done. He licked his mate's digits clean. He was about to take a sip of his energon when he realized the cube was empty. “Here, drink the rest of this for me” Rodimus said as he handed over his energon cube. 

Drift was reluctant to take it. His thirst made him take the cube. He quickly drank the energon not wanting to waste it.

“What would you like to do now,” Drift asked as he sat the empty cube down. Rodimus rubbed a ped over his valve panel. “You want my valve,” Drift questioned. “Mhm,” Rodimus purred. 

“How would you like it served,” Drift seductively asked. “Bring your aft up here and you'll find out,” Rodimus purred. Drift freed himself from Rodimus. Rodimus laid back. Drift moved so his valve hovered over the young Prime’s faceplate. Rodimus grabbed Drift’s hips bringing his crotch plating to his mouth.

“Open up,” the co-captain ordered. The Tic followed orders. He revealed his valve to his co-captain. Rodimus's engine gave a low rev. The co-captain began kissing the Tic’s valve. The ex-con gave a low moan. Keeping a steady pace, Rodimus made sure he had Drift distracted. The co-captain reached into his subspace. Carefully he pulled out a sparked test. He wrapped the test in his servo to warm it up. 

While the test warmed, he gave the Tic’s valve a lick. His glossa ran over the valve folds and teased the outer nodes.Drift moaned gradually digging his servos into the berth. “Please stop teasing me,” he plead. 

The co-captain slid his glossa past the valve folds. He rolled his glossa creating a rolling movement. Drift let out another low moan. Keeping the Tic distracted, the co-captain slid the test into his lover’s valve. He brought his glossa out at the same time to help prevent the ex-con from noticing.

He began giving the tic’s inner thighs rough kisses. This earned him more low moans. He made his kisses louder to help hide the faint click sound the test made. The co-captain ran his glossa over the valve folds again. He slid his glossa in as he pulled the test out.

Drift started to turn to ask what Rodimsu was doing. The co-captain firmly rested his free servo on the Tic’s hip to prevent him from moving. 

Bringing the test up high enough, Rodimus quickly glanced at it. He saw the test read negative. He returned it to his subspace, deciding to toss it later. For now he wanted to make his lover scream his name.

Rodimus knew exactly where the Drift's sweet spot was located. He firmed his glossa and brushed it against the Tic’s nodes. Drift bucked his hips as the co-captain’s glossa hit his sweet spot. Rodimus continued to repeat the movement. It wasn't long Drift was digging his digits into the front of their shared berth. 

Drift’s moans became louder. “Ah ngh R-R-Rodimus,” he cried out. The co-captain purred. Drift’s hips bucked and jerked. Rodimus felt his lover get close to an overload. “Ah mmfff I’m ah ah almost there ah Rodimus,” Drift moaned. The young Prime made a circular motion on the ex-con’s inner node. Drift’s fans kicked on as his overload hit. He cried out as he overloaded. The co-captain caught the overload in his mouth. He used his glossa to groom away the remains of the overload. After he finished, the co-captain kissed the tic’s valve and thighs. Drift carefully moved away from his lover’s helm.

Drift laid on the berth panting. His fans heavily roared as they worked to cool his frame. Rodimus was infamous for making him have hard overloads. Oral was no exception. Rodimus had removed a cloth from his subspace. He cleaned off the remaining bits of transfluid. Drift glanced over to catch his mate cleaning himself off. “Ready for another round,” Rodimus asked him. “Almost,” Drift panted. 

Rodimus moved closer to his mate. He began rubbing Drifts spinal strut. Drift rested a servo on his lover’s leg. Rodimus took the servo into his his own. He placed light kisses on it. “I love you,” he said softly. Drift lightly chuckled, “I love you as well, Rodius.” The two lovers enjoyed the hum of their fans and each other’s company.

Having decided he was ready for another round, Drift lightly pulled his servo away from Rodimus. “I’m ready,” he confirmed. Rodimus slid his servo down Drift’s spinal strut one last time. He brought his servo to a halt near Drift’s hips. Climbing over Drift, Rodimus placed Drift’s hips in between him. He grabbed onto his lover, and started to move his lower end near the edge of the berth. Drift followed his lead, repositioning himself.

Drift’s lower half rested off of the berth. Rodimus sat beside him. He turned himself slightly, placing his right servo on Drift’s lower half. With his left, he began trailing the swordsmech’s right thigh. He worked his way up to the swordsmech’s valve. He slid a digit in earning him a slight buck from his mate. 

He thrusted his digit in and out of his mate’s valve. Drift made small moans in response. The young Prime added a second digit into the Tic’s valve. The valve began to contract against the thrusts of the digits. Drift made a small whine. The sound was a turn on for the young Prime. His spike had unsheathed itself. “I think your valve is hungry, wouldn’t you agree,” Rodimus asked as he placed a third digit in. Drift bucked again. “Maybe,” he answered. His servos began to dig into the berth. Rodimus continued thrusting his digits in and out of his mate. Transfluids started to drip down his servo and down his mate’s valve. The sight and sensation caused pre-transfluids to ooze out of his spike. He pulled out giving his mate’s valve a quick inspection. “I think you're ready,” he purred.

Rodimus climbed off of the berth. He placed himself between his mate’s legs. He positioned himself, so that his stomach was slightly rested on his mate’s back. He ran his servos over his stomach, and then over his mate’s aft. He worked his way to his mate’s hips. As he did this he rubbed his spike against his lover’s valve. 

His spike twitched in anticipation. Rodimus reached down to guide his spike into his lover’s valve. Drift jerked and made a small cry as he felt Rodimus enter him. Rodimus kept his pace slow. He made circling motions on Drift’s hips as he thrusted into him. Drift began to quietly moan. It felt good having his lover allow him on the receiving end. “Mmmm... it feels good having your hot spike in my wet valve,” Drift moaned. “I can make it feel better,” Rodimus purred.

The young Prime began to pick up his pace. He grabbed onto the ex-con’s hips to keep his mate in place. The swordsmech’s moans became loud. He dug deeper into the berth. Rodimus hit his sweet spot repeatedly. “Ah ah this feels ah wonderful,” Drift moaned. Both bots fans had kicked on. Rodimus continued thrusting. “Ah ah go deeper,” Drift plead. 

The young Prime pulled out, and slammed himself harder into his lover. Both felt their overloads draw near. Drift rested his helm on the berth. A puddle of drool formed by his mouth. Rodimus revved his engine. The vibrations caused the Tic’s valve to tightly clenched down on his mate’s spike. The valve’s tight clenching caused the young Prime to release his transfluids. Rodimus groaned, “till all are one!” Feeling the transfluids enter him, Drift cried out as he overloaded.

The overload was strong enough to cause Drift to offline his optics. His valve contracted drinking up the transfluids as quickly as it could. Rodimus gave a few more thrusts to extend his mate’s pleasure. Staying interlocked with his mate, he ran his servos over the ex-con’s sides. As Drift’s valve began to relax, Rodimus released himself from his mate. 

Rodimus climbed back onto the berth. He laid himself down beside Drift. Carefully he slid an arm under his mate. He lazily traced his digits against the Tic’s side. Drift onlined his optics. He locked optics with his lover and smiled. The ex-con drew himself closer to the young Prime. He rested a servo against the co-captan’s audio sensor. He pressed his lips against his mate’s lips. The two exchanged a passionate kiss. 

Rodimus rested a servo on the back of the Drift’s helm. His other servo rested on the swordsmech’s back. Drift brushed his mate’s audio sensor with his thumb. The two continued their passionate kiss. Their glossa danced with each other. Rodimus let out a small moan. Drift ran a servo down the side of the young Prime’s arm. Rodimus removed his servo from Drift’s back. The two held onto each other’s servo. 

Breaking the kiss, Drift began a trail of kisses. He nipped and licked at the convoy’s neck cables. His lover moaned in response. Drift continued his nips, licks, and kisses till he reached the young Prime’s abdomen. He nuzzled the stretched protomesh, and rubbed it with his free servo. He couldn’t wait to meet the sparklings he sired. 

Continuing downward, Drift let go of Rodimus’s servo. He came to the young Prime’s spike. He kissed it on the head before he ran his glossa over it. Rodimus whimpered as he knew what was to come. Drift took the spike into his mouth and began bobbing his helm. Rodimus sat himself up a bit. He placed a servo onto the back of the ex-con’s helm.

Following Drift’s pace, the convoy began to thrust. Drift licked and sucked harder on the convoy’s spike. Rodimus groaned at the pleasurable feeling. The ex-con lightly ran his denta over the spike. Rdimus slightly gripped onto the ex-con’s helm in response. 

Keeping the pace, the convoy let the Tic loose. He felt another overload prepping to be released. Rodimus laid back, spreading his legs wider. Drift placed his servos on his lover’s hips. He held onto them as he felt his co-captain attempt to give one final pump before releasing his transfluids. Drift drank up the transfluids. His abdomen had started to fill full.

Drift climbed back onto the berth. He laid himself down beside his lover. He rested a servo on his mate’s swollen abdomen. Rodimus joined him. The two rubbed the abdomen together. “I can’t wait to meet our little bitlits,” Rodimus purred. Drift smiled, “as long as you’re all healthy, I am content.” The young Prime kissed his ex-con.

Drift traced a digit against the Rodimus’s spark casing. He turned to his side. “May I,” he asked between their kiss. Rodimus turned to his side facing his mate. “Only if I’m allowed to as well,” he purred.

Drift nodded exposing his spark to his co-captain. Exposing his spark was his way of showing trust to the young Prime. The convoy opened his spark chamber. His spark glew brighter than his mate’s spark. Rodimus had trusted the ex-con, and had no trouble allowing him to touch his spark.

Drift carefully cupped the Rodimus’s spark. He lightly traced the sparks casing. The young Prime shuddered at his touch. The ex-con gave the spark a light kiss. Rodimus made a gasping sound. Sparks overloaded faster than spike and valves. Being careful not to harm the his beloved Prime, the ex-con had brushed the spark. Rodimus let out a cry as sparkfluids trailed down the side of his chasis. Drift smiled resting the spark back into its casing.

The Tic prepped himself for the young Prime’s touch. It was rare that he allowed his spark to be handled. Their last session, Rodimus had caused him to have an overload with one simple touch. Drift didn’t want it to be a repeat.

Rodimus cradled the ex-con’s spark carefully. Drift flinched in response. “Shh. Relax Drift. I’m not going to hurt you,” Rodimus reassured. Drift felt a drop of lubricant run down the side of his face plate. Rodimus set his spark free. He wiped the tear from his mate’s face plate. “It's okay,” he reassured kissing his mate. Drift nodded.

The young Prime cradled the ex-con’s spark again. This time he lightly ran a servo over it while reassuring his mate that everything was going to be okay. Drift shuddered and twitched before his spark released its overload. The Tic’s face plate burned with embarrassment. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“It's okay. You did a great job,” Rodimus reassured. The young Prime kissed the ex-con. He brought himself closer to his lover. He reached into his Tic’s spark chamber pulling out the Tic’s spark cords. He hooked the cords to his own spark chamber, and did the same to his own spark cords. Rodimus kissed his mate as the two began to spark merge. 

Rodimus rubbed Drift’s finials as their sparks became one. Drift let out a painful cry as his spark was overwhelmed by the young Prime’s spark. The sparks released another overload before they returned to their casings. Drift laid on the berth shuddering. Rodimus rubbed his finials before pulling the ex-con into a tight embrace. “Good job,” he purred as he felt the Drift relax.

Rodimus removed the cords from each other’s spark chambers. He returned them to their rightful homes and closed both spark chambers. Drift had rolled over onto his back. The young Prime climbed onto him resting his helm on the swordsmech’s chasis. Drift draped an arm around the convoy’s hip.

It was a while before the silence was broken. Rodimus had been drawing hearts with his digit on Drift. “Hey Drift. Would you make me a sandwich,” the young Prime teased. The exhausted Tic groaned, “how can you be hungry already?” The convoy grinned, “the sparklings are growing.” “If it is for the sparklings sake, then I’ll go make one,” Drift sighed as he started to get up. “I’m kidding. Stay here,” Rodimus giggled as he pressed down on his beloved Tic.

Rodimus got up, leaving the Drift by himself. The young Prime wasn’t gone for long. He returned with two cubes of energon and two sandwiches. “Here you go. You look hungry,” he said handing the food to Drift. Drift took the food from his mate. “How about I hold yours, so you may join me,” the swordsmech offered. The convoy handed his food to his mate. He then climbed back into the berth. 

Rodimus sat himself close to Drift. Drift handed him his food before he slipped an arm around the young Prime. The two ate their food as they listened to each other’s fans hum. Having finished, Drift looked at Rodimus. “We shouldn’t go into stasis on full stomachs,” he suggested. Rodimus cocked an eye ridge, “and what do you propose,” the young Prime asked. “Yoga,” Drift answered.

“No,” Rodimus responded grabbing his mate as he laid back. “I like this idea instead,” he continued as he cuddled up to the ex-con. Drift was about to protest when he realized Rodimus had already gone into stasis. He sighed, but decided it was for the better to join his mate while he had the chance.

Flux’s pov:

Flux had awakened to the sound of clanging and loud moaning. He wasn’t sure whose moans were whose. Quietly he climbed out of his berth. He carefully made his way to the next room. Finding a spot to hide, he listened to the noise.

Carefully, he crept over towards his carrier’s and sire’s room. The mechling cautiously peered in. He saw his sire had been bent over the berth. His carrier had kept bumping into him from behind. ‘Why is carrier bumping into sire. Has sire done something wrong,’ he thought to himself. His sire kept making soft moans. ‘I don’t think I’ve heard sire make that sound before. Maybe it's a technique he can teach me,’ the mechling thought to himself.

Drift had cried out Rodimus’s name. Flux tilted his helm. He was completely confused at the sight before him. He moved out of sight when he saw his carrier move. He waited for sounds to pick up again before he went back to watching.

Peering back over, the mechling saw his sire’s head move bob between his carrier’s legs. ‘Is that how sparklings are made, ’ he wondered. He continued watching his parents love making. Many thoughts ran through the mechling’s processor. He would hide when he heard them stop, and peer back in when they continued.

Finally having seen enough, Flux tip-toed back over to his room. Upon entering, he grabbed his boken. He wasn’t sure what to make of what he had witnessed. Was his sire his carrier and his carrier his sire? Was that how sparklings were made? Where did sparklings come from? Would he be better asking his Primus sire about all of what he had witnessed? He sat on his berth trying to figure out what to do.

Flux clenched his boken tightly. The entire time he had watched his creators, he had felt a strange tingling sensation run through him. What was going on? Not paying attention to what he was doing, the mechling’s wooden sword brushed against his chasis plating. Flux let out a small gasp. He stared at the boken. Feeling uncomfortable, he laid the wooden sword down on the floor. He then curled up in his berth attempting to go back into stasis.

Stasis didn’t last long for the young mechling. Having given up hope, he listened to the sounds around him. Silence. Flux climbed out of his berth. He headed towards his creators’ berth room.

Both were in stasis when he peered in. Feeling like a sparkling in need of their creators, Flux went into their room. Drift and Rodimus had separated from each other during stasis. Flux climbed in between them. Rodimus had placed a servo over him. Feeling safe, Flux went into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut next chapter. Things will start to go downhill from here. Comments and suggestions welcomed.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus's little family go in for check ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where the story will stop with the pov's. I'm not going to say it is a definite. But for now, lets just go with it.

Drift’s pov:

Drift was the first to awaken from stasis. He looked over to see his mate and sparkling cuddled up to each other. Drift smiled. This was his family. His family.

There was no need to beg on the streets. No need for drugs to make him forget. No need for violence and murder. Just peace, love, and his family. 

Drift smiled. He had come a long way. If anyone were to have told the younger Drift or Deadlock that one day everything would be close to perfect. He wouldn't have believed them. Yet, here he was and there they were. The ex-con thanked Primus for his blessings.

Drift took the advantage, of his small family’s slumber, to slip off to do some yoga and possible meditation. He needed it. Looking back, he smiled at his little family. 

Flux’s pov:

Flux woke up second. He saw his sire was nowhere to be found. He found his carrier still had him wrapped in his arm. Flux grinned. He had a chance to say hello to his future siblings. 

He placed a servo on his carrier's abdomen. The thought of his future siblings made him feel fuzzy inside. He had decided that he would protect his siblings no matter what. For now, it was his carrier's and sire's job to protect them.

Drift's pov:

Drift finished his yoga and meditation. Feeling a bit stiff he decided to go to the wash racks. The swordsmech enjoyed the warmth of the solvent. He felt the stiffness in his body begin to relax. 

He was almost done washing when he felt the nausea return. ‘Again,’ he thought to himself. Drift felt his body prep to purge. The swordsmech moved quickly. He had purged fluids twice this time. 

After cleaning his mess up, the swordsmech reached into a covert. He pulled out one of Rodimus's sparked tests. Taking a deep breath he inserted the test into his valve. 

He nervously waited for the small click. Slowly he removed the test from his valve. Giving the test a reluctant glance, he found it read negative. 

Giving a small sigh of relief, the swordsmech placed the test into his subspace. Drift decided he'd give Ratchet a ping later. For now, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle back up to Rodimus and Flux.

Rodimus’s pov:

Rodimus woke feeling something rubbing his abdomen. Glancing down, he saw his mechling Flux. “Good morning, little one,” Rodimus yawned. “Good morning” Flux greeted. The mechling curled up closer to his carrier. The two nuzzled each other. 

“Did you sleep well,” Rodimus asked. Flux slightly nodded. “I had a nightmare,” he answered. Rodimus smiled, “you're safe here.” Flux grinned. “Are my siblings up,” he eagerly chirped. “No, they're still sleeping,” Rodimus said as he rubbed his abdomen. 

Flux gave a disappointed look to his carrier. The carrier played with his finials. “They'll be up before you know it,” he assured. Rodimus tickled his mechling. Flux giggled while trying to counter his carrier’s digits. 

Drift stepped back into the room. “You're both up,” he eagerly said. The swordsmech hopped back onto the berth. “Sire,” Flux squeaked. The sire had joined the carrier in tickling their sparkling. “Not fair,” Flux whined. 

The two chuckled. “Okay, we'll stop,” Drift decided. The swordsmech leaned over giving his mate a kiss. “Ew gross,” Flux complained. “One day you'll find someone to do this with,” chuckled the carrier. “And, you'll have sparklings saying the same complaint,” the sire added.

Time lapse  
Driftrod family pov:

The trio waited in the med bay waiting room. The carrier and sire had been informed their mechling was getting closer to his first heat cycle. The curious mechling had bumbarred Ratchet with questions about heat cycles.

When Ratchet asked the two creators if they had explained the heat cycle to Flux; both Drift and Rodimus said no. They then asked Ratchet to teach it to Flux. The medic grumbled, but agreed to do it. As long as both creators were there for the lecture. Ratchet only wanted to do this once. Afterwords, Drift and Rodimus had to teach the heat cycle to their future sparklings. 

Next was Rodimus. Velocity had informed the family that the sparklings were doing well. Same went for Rodimus. Velocity advised Rodimus to cut back on the energon sticks.

It was finally Drift's turn. Ratchet had sent Rodimus a ping asking the young prime to go in with Drift. The young prime followed behind the swordsmech. 

Ratchet had Drift lay on an examination berth. Rodimus sat in a nearby chair. The medic had Drift tell him of his symptoms. Having listened to the swordsmech, and given him a full body scan, the medic came to a conclusion.

“Drift, you're probably in heat,” the medic paused, “or you're sparked.” The swordsmech stared at the medic in complete shock. Ratchet wasn't paying attention as he continued, “I'm going to say you're in heat. You have nothing to worry about unless you interface and spark merge with…” Ratchet looked over to see two petrified mechs. “You two fragged and merged, didn't you,” he didn't feel the need to ask, but he did anyway. Both mechs gave a slight nodded. 

Giving an agitated sigh, Ratchet looked over his data pad. Everything seemed to appear normal. There was one of two ways to find out if Drift was sparked. “Have you taken a sparked test,” the medic asked. Drift nervously answered, “er… yes.” “And,” the medic pushed him to continue. “It came back negative,” Drift answered. 

“Well then, there is one other way to be sure. You’ll have to open your spark chamber,” Ratchet ordered. Drift shot up from the berth. “What?! No,” he growled. “Drift there is only one other way to see if you’re not in the early stages of being sparked. I need to see inside your spark chamber. I won’t hurt your spark,” the head medic informed.

Reluctantly,Drift opened his spark chamber. Carefully Ratchet lifted the excon’s spark out of the chamber. He took a quick glimpse inside. Deciding he had seen enough, he carefully returned the spark to it's chamber. Ratchet closed the spark chamber and lightly pressed on the excon’s abdomen. 

Rodimus was too eager and wanted to know the outcome. “So what is it. Is he sparked or not,” he eagerly asked. His spoiler flickered upwards in excitement as he approached the medical berth. Drift sat back up as he awaited the answer. Filling out a data pad Ratchet answered, “you’re sparked. Three deca-cycles to be exact.”

Drift gliched while Rodimus squealed in delight at the news. “This is going to be fun! Three little sparklings and our mechling! I can’t wait to meet them,” Rodimus eagerly purred as he pulled his mate into a hug. “Yeah,” Drift’s voice faded. “Drift, buddy. Are you okay,” the young Prime asked. “I am. Its just… I never imagined I would be blessed with such a grand responsibility,” the swordsmech answered with a smile as optic fluids ran down his face plate.

Ratchet pinched his nazal ridge in annoyance. “If the two of you are done, I have prescriptions written up for both of you,” the head medic said as he handed the two data pads. Looking over the write ups Rodimus began to protest, “I don’t ne-” Ratchet cut him off, “to keep your libido under control. Yes, you do. Keep it up and Drift will need to have his pelvis replaced.” 

Ratchet then looked over to Drift, “since you’re sparked, you’ll need to start taking the listed minerals. For now, you’ll be able to continue interfacing with Rodimus. Don’t over do it. We’ll monitor your sparkling’s progress especially since this is your first one.”

The head medic dismissed the two. Drift had given Ratchet a quick hug and whispered, “thank you” into his adial before hurrying to rejoin his lover’s side. The two mechs walked out of the room. Ratchet watched them walk away. Not saying a word he rolled his optics and shook his helm.

Later that day the news was given to Flux. The mechling glitched. He didn't understand how his sire was now sparked. He went as far as to ask if that meant Drift was now the carrier and Rodimus was now the sire. The two creators chuckled. They had a long road ahead of them, but they knew it wouldn’t be as stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the miscarriage. I'm giving a heads up now to prevent any triggers from being set off.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse for Drift and Rodimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point out there won't be very many Pov's written in. The story has a slight different flow. Also, this is where the miscarriage takes place.

Rodimus drew on his desk. He had been having pains from the sparkings. This wasn’t unusual, but for some reason today it seemed worse. Getting up, Rodimus decided he'd step out of the office. “I'll be back in a bit,” he said to Megatron. Rodimus started to walk off. Without warning he fell to the floor.

“Rodimus,” Megatron yelled. The young Prime had laid on the floor clutching his spark chamber. He had begun panting. “Some things wrong,” he whined. Megatron rushed over to the young Prime. He went to lay a servo on him who Rodimus cried out, “no don’t.” Respecting his request, the ex-con pinged for a medic. He explained the situation to the on staff medic. Ratchet said he'd be there in asap. Megatron then pinged Drift. The swordsmech said the same thing. 

Both the medic and the swordsmech arrived to the captains’ office. Lubricants had been running down Rodimus's faceplate. “The sparklings... something is wrong something is wrong,” he whined. “Shhh easy. I'm here,” Drift tried to calm his mate. “Driiift. Help me help them,” the young prime cried. Drift took his mate's servo. “I'll try,” he cooed. 

Drift nodded over to the medic. Ratchet quickly scanned Rodimus. “By the allspark, he needs to go to the med bay stat,” the medic barked. Rodimus gave an agonized screamed. He offlined becoming limp. “Rodimus... Rodimus,” Drift cried out. Ratchet carefully scooped up the co-captain.

Ratchet led the way. The group followed closely behind the medic. Ratchet led the group to a secluded room. Ratchet carefully laid the young Prime on the medical berth. 

He then shooed Megatron and Drift out of the room. The head medic sent a ping to First Aid and Velocity. The two medics quickly came to the room with medical equipment in hand.

Drift stared at the ex-warlord. “What happened,” he concernedly asked. Megatron kept his gaze at the floor as he answered, “he stood up. Said he was stepping out and fell over after taking a few steps.”

The Tic looked down at the floor. He said nothing in response. “I should return back to work,” Megatron said getting up to leave. “Thank you,” Drift said as the ex-warlord walked off. Drift sent a ping to Flux. He told the mechling to wait. He'd come after him.

Hours passed. Velocity stepped out of the room first. An uneased expression lined her faceplate. Ratchet and First Aid followed soon after. The head medic stood before the swordsmech. 

“I have some bad news,” the medic said to him. Drift's optics widened. “He lost one of his sparklings,” Ratchet informed the sire. Tears of lubricant began to run down Drift's faceplate. “I'm sorry,” the medic apologized. “Is he...okay,” Drift nervously asked. “For the time being he is stable,” Ratchet answered. “May I see him,” Drift asked.

“He is resting, but I'll let you in,” Ratchet permitted. The head medic led Drift to Rodimus's medical berth. The co-captain was in medical induced stasis. Monitors had been hooked to the young Prime keeping him under close monitor. Ratchet pulled a chair over for the ex-con. 

Drift sat down beside his mate. He took a servo into his own. Drift’s finials lowered as he bowed his head. Waves of pain and sadness overtook him. “I'll be back to check on him later,” Ratchet said. Holding back, Ratchet left the two alone.

Drift rested his helm against the side of Rodimus’s berth. He kissed his mate's servo. “I'm sorry,” he whispered to him. Tears of lubricant continued to fall down his face plate. Through teary optics, he had looked over his beloved. Wield marks rested where the medics had to operate. 

Drift had dozed off. The young Prime woke to find his mate resting his helm at the side of the young Prime’s berth. Having freed his servo, Rodimus slowly caressed his Drift’s finial. Pain struck through Rodimus. He winced from the pain. Something felt like it was missing. What was missing? Rodimus had noticed cords were hooked to him. He slowly followed them. 

He saw he had been hooked to monitors. ‘What's going on,’ he thought. Drift began to stir. A small smile grew in Rodimus's faceplate. Drift looked over at his mate. “Hey,” he quietly said. “Hi,” Rodimus greeted weakly. “What happened? Why does it feel like something is missing,” the convoy asked. 

Sadness appeared in the ex-con’s faceplate. He didn't know. Rodimus tried to read his optics. “What's wrong? Why am I here? Has something happened to the sparklings,” he asked concern was growing in his tone. “I'm sorry Roddy,” the Tic cried. Rodimus stared at him. The empty feeling tugged at the co-captain. “Drift what's going on,” Rodimus cried. 

Drift finally found the courage to answer his mate. Moving closer, Drift hugged Rodimus. “You lost a sparkling,” the ex-con cried. Rodimus froze. ‘Lost a sparkling. No. They were both there. He was still carrying them. Drift was wrong.’ Rodimus tried to pull away. “No, you’re wrong Drift. They're right here,” Rodimus said running his other servo over his chasis down to his abdomen. He stopped. His abdomen wasn't as heavily swollen as it had been. He looked himself over. He noticed markings that made it clear. He had been cut open.

The empty feeling ran through him again. Rodimus tried to free himself from Drift’s hold. A sudden sickening feeling ran through Rodimus. “Drift, this is wrong they're okay... they're okay,” Rodimus began to cry his voice was in denial. The Tic tighten his grip on his mate.

The two broke down crying. ‘This was wrong. This wasn't fair. What happened. What went wrong. Why.’ All of these thoughts had consumed the young prime. ‘I’m a failure. I’ve failed a sparkling. Like I’ve failed many others. Even worse, I’ve failed Drift.’ His thoughts continued.

Ratchet stood outside the room. He watched the two holding onto each other as they cried. A wave of defeat ran through him. ‘I couldn’t save his sparkling,’ the thought burned through him. The old medic felt as though he had failed Drift. The one bot whom he had had loose feelings for. Deciding it was for the better, Ratched gave a light knock on the door frame.

Drift and Rodimus looked over at the medic. Only sobs came from them. “I’m here to check up on Rodimus,” the medic stated. Giving a brief nod, the Tic moved over. Ratchet walked over to Rodimus. He looked over the monitors, and scanned the young Prime. 

“Ratchet, what happened. Where is my sparkling? Is the other one okay,” the carrier asked. Question after question. ‘He wanted to know the state of his sparklings. He needed to know that at least one was okay. He needed to know why he lost one. Could it have been avoided. What was he to tell Flux. Flux. His oldest sparkling. His pride and joy. Flux would be shattered. Or worse, spark broken.’ The feeling ached and ate at the carrier. Rodimus slowly went into a numbed state.

“I’m sorry Rodimus. We tried to save you and all of your sparklings. Unfortunately, we lost one,” the medic apologized. Rodimus stared at him. ‘It's his fault,’ his thoughts screamed. “Why. Why couldn’t you have saved both of them. Why did you choose to save me. Weren’t both of their lives more important than mine,” the carrier questioned the medic.

“Rodimus, please,” Drift tried to intervene. “NO. I want answers! Why is one of my sparklings dead,” the carrier demanded to know the reason. “You had a miscarriage. It is rare, but it does happen,” Ratchet answered. “We tried to keep the dying sparkling alive. But, we were too late when we got to it. If it had stayed in you any longer; you and the other sparkling would have permanently offlined,” Ratchet finished.

Rodimus stared at the head medic. ‘It was my fault,’ his thoughts told him. “This isn’t your fault. Don’t let this miscarriage get to you.You still have one more sparkling in there. We’re going to see to it that this doesn’t happen again,” Ratchet reassured Rodimus. All the carrier could do was stare. Numbness filled him. In a way, he almost didn’t hear a word Ratchet had said to him.

The convoy had felt a brief prick, and only to see the medic placing a cap over a syringe. “We’ll keep him under observation for a few days,” Ratchet informed Drift. “Will it be okay for Flux to see him. I’m sure he’s worried about his carrier, and it’ll be easier to tell him what happened with both of us here,” Drift calmly told the medic. “Let's give Rodimus a day to see what happens. If everything goes well, we’ll let Flux visit,” Ratchet answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or comments welcomed.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flux learns about the loss of a sibling. Drift receives comfort from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was wrong. The Pov will continue.

A day had passed. The monitors had appeared positive. Ratchet had given the okay for Flux to see his carrier. Both creators had been dreading the visit. Drift and Flux walked into Rodimus’s room. Flux stared at the monitors. It unnerved him seeing his carrier hooked to them. Drift helped his mechling up onto the medical berth. He made sure Flux didn't sit on Rodimus or parts of the equipment.

Flux buried himself into his carrier. “I’ve missed you,” he almost sobbed. The carrier weakly smiled. “I’ve missed you, too,” Rodimus said quietly. The captain looked up to the Tic. He mouthed to his mate, “did you tell him or say anything?” Drift slightly shook his helm, “no.” Rodimus nodded.

“Flux, I’ve lost one of the sparklings,” Rodimus quietly informed his mechling. Tears of lubricants had formed in his saddened optics. Flux let go of his carrier. He sat up looking at his creator with confusion. “I don’t understand. What do you mean, you lost a sparkling,” the mechling tried to understand. “You’re carrier had a miscarriage. One of your siblings has moved on to join the all spark,” Drift tried to explain. “Move on to the all spark? As in dead?! I… I … I don’t understand. W-why?! H-how?!” Flux began to cry.

“Flux,” Rodimus said as he pulled the mechling closer. Drift moved closer, hugging his family. “No. How can I protect them now? This isn’t fair,” Flux continued to cry. “It's okay Flux. We know. We hurt, too,” Drift reassured. Lubricant tears began to run from the sire’s optics.

Flux began to wiggle trying to free himself from his creators. “Let me go. Please,” he sobbed. Drift had loosened his grip. Flux squirmed free. He ran out the door not long after his peds hit the floor. “Flux wait,” Drift called after the mechling. “Drift, let him go,” Rodimus quietly said.

Drift wrapped his arms around his mate. Rodimus trembled as he broke down crying. Burying his faceplate into his lover's shoulder, the young Prime cried, “Drift, this hurts.” The swordsmech kissed his beloved's helm and formed his hold around his mate. Lubricant tears ran from his optics. In a quiet tone he replied, “I know.” Drift softly kissed the convoy’s helm again. Feeling the sire's tears brush against his helm, the carriers thoughts ate at him. ‘This is my fault,’ Rodimus thought to himself. 

Flux’s pov:

The mechling ran through the med bay. He stopped when he reached his Primus sire’s office. No one was inside. Flux hid himself behind a bookshelf. Taking a seat on the floor, Flux brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his helm against his legs. Tears ran down the mechling’s face plate.

He couldn’t decide if he was crying from the sadness of losing a sibling or if he was crying from the anger he felt towards his carrier. ‘What did carrier do to loose my sibling. Could it have been avoided,’ he pondered. The mechling’s crying turned to light sobs. He stayed lost in his thoughts.

Time had passed, Ratchet had entered his office. He hadn’t noticed the mechling sitting beside the bookshelf. The medic had pulled out a few data pads that needed filled out. Flux had tried his best to silence his sobs. A small hiccup had escaped, catching the medic’s attention.

Ratchet turned around spotting the mechling. “Flux, what are you doing here,” the medic asked. Flux didn’t answer. He buried himself deeper behind his legs. His optics lowered. “You found out about the sparklings,” Ratchet took into assumption. A few sniffles was the only response. The head medic’s spark hurt for the mechling. He hated seeing Flux in this state.

“Flux it isn’t your fault. It isn’t your carrier’s fault. It isn’t your sire’s fault. And, it isn’t mine or the medical team’s fault. No one is at fault. These things happen,” Ratchet informed. A small sob came from the mechling. “Come here,” the medic said patting his lap. Flux slowly got up from his spot. He walked over to his Primus sire, and took a seat.

Flux began crying again. He buried his face plate into his Primus sire’s chasis. Ratchet wrapped an arm around the mechling, and rested a servo on the mechling’s helm. “There, there. Everything is going to be okay,” Ratchet reassured. “But, how can I protect them,” Flux cried.

Ratchet rubbed the mechling’s finial. “It may not be much, but the love you have for the sparkling can be kept in your spark. Remember the how happy the sparkling made you, and don’t dwell on what could have been. Right now, your creators need you. You can all move on together sharing the grief of the loss,” Ratchet answered. Flux nuzzled his Primus sire’s chasis. He didn’t say anything. His crying continued. Ratchet continued rubbing the mechling’s finial.

Drift’s pov:

Drift kissed his mate goodbye. He decided it would be best to try to find their mechling. Drift went to Flux’s usual hangouts. The mechling was nowhere to be found. He asked a few of the ship’s crew if they had seen the mechling. All had answered no. Whirl had suggested maybe the mechling had climbed out the airlock disposal. Drift almost sent a blade through him for the suggestion. Tailgate asked if he had checked to see if Flux was with Ratchet. This stopped Drift from drawing his blade. After thanking Tailgate, the swordsmech ran off.

Drift reentered the med bay. He looked around to see no signs of Ratchet. Deciding the head medic might be in his office or with a patient; Drift headed for the medic’s office. Drift seldom knocked on the door. Instead he walked right on in. Ratchet wasn't in his office. ‘He must be with a patient. I'll send him a ping after I get back to the habsuit, just in case,’ Drift thought to himself.

Drift left the med bay. He decided to take his time returning to the habit suit. Nothing felt right with Rodimus not being there.

Drift walked into the habitsuit. “Flux,” he called out. He waited for a response. Nothing. “Flux,” he called out again. The sire considered sending his mechling a ping, but decided against it. If Flux was here, he wasn't responding.

A sudden movement had caught the swordsmech’s attention. Drift readied himself for the possibility of seeing his bitlit. Ratchet stepped out of Flux's room. “Keep it down Drift. He's in stasis,” the medic grumbled. Drift relaxed. “Oh, thank you for returning him,” the Tic said with uncertainty in his voice.

“Sorry if he caused you any trouble. Would you like some energon,” the swordsmech quickly offered. “He wasn't any trouble. Just emotionally upset. I suppose I'll have some energon,” Ratchet answered. Drift pointed over to some chairs for the head medic to have a seat while he went to grab some energon. Drift quickly returned with two cubes of energon. He handed a cube to Ratchet before taking a seat. Drift had stayed silent. This was a bit unusual for the ex-con. Ratchet decided to break the silence. “How are you,” Ratchet asked. Drift looked at him while taking a small sip of his energon. “Okay,” the Tic answered quietly. Ratchet wasn’t convinced. He gave the ex-con an unconvinced look as he asked again, “I mean how are you.”

Drift looked at Ratchet. Uncertainty was written all over his face plate. He didn’t know how to straightforwardly answer the question. Everything had happened so fast in the last few days. Rodimus collapsing, having him rushed to the med bay, having a deceased protoform removed from his body, seeing him in medically induced stasis, having him wake up only to freak out, and now he’d break down every so often. Drift didn’t know what to think. This wasn’t the only thing that had affected the swordsmech. From how Flux reacted, he didn’t take the news too well. Drift wanted to talk it out with his mechling, but he hadn’t been able to find him. Now that he was home, he was in stasis. Drift would have to wait till he awakened to try talking to his bitlit. And then, there was Drift himself. He hurt from the loss of the sparkling. He hurt more knowing there was only so much he could do for his family. Drift felt lost.

After a long moment of silence, Drift quietly answered, “lost. I feel lost, Ratchet.” Ratchet watched the ex-con as he sat there. “I’ve taken Rodimus off of his medication. Hopefully it will help him get back to his usual self. He is still going to need you and Flux. It is hard to say how long he’ll be in the state he is in. He’s going to need your’s and Flux’s patience to help him get through the five stages of coping. I’ve spoken to Flux, he will still need to talk to you and Rodimus to help him with coping. His grief shouldn’t last long. That leaves you. Would you like to talk it out with anyone,” Ratchet asked.

Drift shifted in his seat. “No. Thank you Ratchet. You’ve already helped all of us out enough. We are all in your debt,” Drift thanked the medic. The medic smiled, “no Drift. None of you are in my debt. I’m doing my job, and I’m helping a friend,” Ratchet replied placing a servo on top of Drift’s servo. Drift smiled. He was happy to have a friend like Ratchet on the Lost Light. “Thank you Ratchet. Thank you for being a good friend,” the ex-con said sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcomed.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus has a few visitors.

Drift’s pov:

After Ratchet had left, Drift was left in silence. He looked around trying to find something to distract himself. His thoughts went through trying to figure out if he needed any food. No, he wasn’t hungry. The sparkling wasn’t giving signs of wanting attention. He wasn’t tired. To be honest ever since the chaos had begun, he hadn’t been tired. Drift finally decided what he needed most was some meditation. He hadn’t had a chance to meditate in a while. Now seemed like the best chance he’d get.

Drift pulled out his yoga mat. He gave it a slight shake to unroll it. Having settled it down on the floor, the swordsmech took a seat. Drift emptied his mind, he dimmed his optics, he took in a deep breath, and slowly breathed out. He focused his mind on all of the positive things that had happened so far. They brought some joy to his spark. 

Finishing his meditation, the swordsmech continued on with yoga. His muscles felt slightly stiff as he went through various positions. He didn’t give into them. Instead, he continued on. ‘We need this exercise,’ he thought to himself. He wasn’t doing it just for himself. He was also doing it for the sparkling.

Feeling refreshed, Drift rolled up the yoga mat. He decided to clean himself up, and then do some reading. As he washed himself, his muscles began to relax. Drift was almost certain he felt the new spark give his chassis a few bumps. ‘I’m glad we still have two of you,’ the ex-con thought with a smile. 

He lightly brushed his chassis. Drift couldn’t wait to show signs that he was carrying. He wondered how different it would be for him as his sparkling grew. Drift was grateful for the sparklings, and Flux. He had said many prayers of thanks for having them in his and Rodimus’s life.

Drift left the wash rack. He grabbed a data pad he had been reading, and laid on the shared berth. He got deep into reading up on ‘what to expect when expecting: the carrier edition’. As he read, he placed a servo on his abdomen. Every so often, he would give it a slight rub. 

 

Rodimus's pov:

Watching Drift walk away, the convoy began to feel isolated. ‘I'm alone now. Maybe this won't last long,’ he thought. Rodimus slowly placed a servo on his abdomen. The first few times he jerked his servo away as he felt the welding marks left behind from the operation.   
Giving a small sigh, he finally managed to rest his servo onto his abdomen. 

Slowly he ran his servo over his abdomen. He winced a few times as he ran his servo over sensitive spots. He gradually figured out where it was safe to rub. 

Having ran his servo over his abdomen a few times he quietly said to his sparkling, “looks like it's just you and me now.” The sparkling didn't respond. Rodimus sighed again. This was going to be a long stay. 

It would have been better if he had someone to talk to him. Instead he was left alone with his thoughts. His thoughts. Rodimus dimmed his optics in hopes he'd fall into stasis. Anything would be better than the constant reminder of the miscarriage. 

Rung had visited with Rodimus. He had given him counsel and advice on how to cope with the loss of his unborn sparkling. The co-captain had flinched when the therapist suggested seeing the lifeless protoform as a way to help move on. Rung reminded Rodimus it was just a suggestion before he had left.

The young prime laid in his medical berth. The thought hadn’t left him. Neither did his negative thoughts. The young prime’s optics dimmed as he lost himself in his thoughts. He snapped out of them when he heard a knock at his door frame. Rodimus's optics lit up. He glanced over to see Megatron standing in the doorway.

“May I come in,” the ex-warlord asked. Rodimus didn’t look at the ex-warlord. “Yeah,” he murmured. Megatron walked into the young prime’s room. He winced when he saw the surgery markings. He wanted to ask the co-captain how he was feeling. From what he saw before him, he already knew the answer. 

“Rodimus, are you...okay,” the ex-warlord nervously asked. “I’m not sure how to answer you, Megatron,” Rodimus responded. “I’m sure you already know about this,” he continued as he ran his servo over the scarring. He winced when he touched a sensitive spot. “No. No one has said anything about what became of you,” Megatron replied. “Oh,” Rodimus replied as he dimmed his optics.

Rodimus took ventilated before saying, “I had a miscarriage.” Tears of lubricants ran down his face plate. “Sorry,” he apologized. “There is no need to be sorry Rodimus. It is better to let it out than keep it in,” the ex-warlord replied. Megatron watched the convoy wipe away the lubricant tears from his optics. He didn't know how the young prime had truly felt about the miscarriage. He figured he'd try to encourage and tell Rodimus a story of an ex-lover and their miscarriages. Of course he'd kept the name out.

“I may not know how you are feeling or what is going through your processor. But, I can tell you that you will make it through this Rodimus,” the other co-captain tried to encourage the young prime. “How can you be so sure,” Rodimus questioned. “Because I knew someone who had multiple miscarriages. They gave up trying to have sparklings. They decided to seek other great things. You, however, will carry on raising your family. You may even make it bigger, if you desire,” Megatron answered. 

Rodimus stayed silent. His optics brightened as he sat up. “You mean… no…,” Rodimus stared at the ex-warlord in disbelief. Megatron averted his gaze. A chuckle came from Rodimus, “you and Starscream?! Wow! No wonder he seems to have a stick up his aft.” Megatron’s face plates burned dark red from the comment. “If that...can bring back our co-captain… then so be it,” the ex-warlord said embarrassedly. 

A small smile crept onto the young prime’s faceplate. “Thank you,” he said as he calmed down. “If you need to talk to anyone who has gone through with a miscarriage, I'm certain I can find a few cons to tell you their stories,” Megatron suggested. “I'll keep the thought in mind,” Rodimus replied.

It was late when Megatron had left. Rodimus had felt slightly bad for the earlier laugh. Yet, at the same time, the thought of Megatron fragging Starscream humored him. This especially humored him since he knew Megatron had other partners.

Rodimus knew most of the decepticons had multiple partners. He had heard tales and rumors of it during the war. Drift had later confirmed it. Though he never said if he had ever been involved with anyone during his time as a decepticon. 

Thinking of his mate, his spark began to sink. He wanted to be wrapped up in Drift's arms. And, have Flux wiggle in between them. The more Rodimus thought of his family, the worse he felt. Flux looked both betrayed and heartbroken from the news. Having seen Drift cry from the news made his spark ache. ‘This is my fault. If only I could turn back time and fix everything. But how,’ the young prime thought to himself.

He thought of using Brainstorm’s briefcase, but decided that wouldn’t be wise. A time machine...maybe. No, that wouldn’t work. Such things didn’t exist, and if they did, Ultra Magnus would not allow it. Rodimus sighed. If he knew how to teleport maybe he could go back in time with the ability. Maybe then he could save his second sparkling. As Rodimus tried to figure out an answer, he slipped into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a character suicide/death. Please skip Rodimus's nightmare if these things upset or bother you. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Rodimus face loss of a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for those who have triggers, if you don't like character death/suicide please skip Rodimus's nightmare. Also, near the end of the chapter is the deceased protoform.

Drift’s/Flux’s pov:

Drift woke slightly startled. Flux had slid off of his chassis as he sat up. He had had a strange dream. It was as though the deceased sparkling had bid farewell to him. Flux had rubbed an optic as he slowly sat up.

“Sire, what is the matter,” a tired Flux mumbled. Drift looked at the mechling. ‘Maybe he didn’t have a similar dream,’ the sire thought. He rested a servo on the mechling’s back giving him a gentle rub. “It was just a dream,” Drift calmly answered.

Flux shifted. He rested his finial against his sire’s chassis. “What kind of dream,” the mechling curiously asked. Drift paused before he continued to rub Flux’s back. “A farewell type of dream,” Drift answered. Flux looked up to his sir. His finials and spoiler perked up. “You had it, too,” Flux curiously chirped.

Drift froze. He made optic contact with Flux. It was as though the creator and mechling had spoken to each other through their optics. Drift slightly nodded confirming to Flux he had probably shared a similar dream with him. 

Flux tightly embraced his sire. Lubricants fell from his optics. “I’m glad they’re okay,” the mechling sobbed. The sire smiled with a small amount of lubricants leaving his own optics. “Me too,” he said as he returned the hug.

Drift planted a small kiss on Flux’s cheek. “We should get up and go through our morning routine. After we’re done, I’ll send Ratchet a ping to see how our carrier is doing,” Drift said as he wiped the lubricants from his optics. “Okay,” Flux eagerly chirped. He climbed over his sire and jumped off the berth. Drift watched the mechling rush off. “We should get up, too,” he said as he rubbed his chassis. He felt a slight movement as though the sparkling was agreeing with him.

Rodimus’s pov:

The carrier had laid in his medical berth wide awake. He had had the worst nightmare. In his dream he had dreamt the primes were angry at him for having sparklings and for getting Drift sparked. As a part of their punishment they had planned to tear his family apart one by one. He had been surrounded by the entire crew. All were angry at him. Some had shouted he wasn’t a good leader. Some called him a failure. He tried to run away from all of them. He came to a stop as he saw Flux sitting before him. 

Flux was sitting on his legs. He held a small dagger in his servos. “Flux, what are you doing,” Rodimus cried out. “Seppuku,” Flux mumbled as he plunged the dagger into his abdomen. He moved it left and right crying out as he pulled the dagger out. Rodimus screamed in horror. He ran towards his mechling. He froze as he saw a familiar pair of optics appear behind Flux. Blue optics became red optics. A blade quickly ran part ways around Flux’s throat.

The mechling was kicked over. Drift walked over him without giving the mechling a second look. Darkness surrounded him. By the time he reached Rodimus, he had be returned to his former self. Deadlock. “Drift, why,” Rodimus painfully cried out. “Drift is dead,” the mech spat. “No. No he’s not,” Rodimus yelled back. Tears of lubricants ran down his face plate. The decepticon laughed. “Yes, he is dead. Just like your sparkling,” the decepticon verified. He sent a servo through the young prime’s spark casing, pulling out a small spark. 

Rodimus stared at it in disbelief. “Drift, I mean Deadlock no. What are you doing,” Rodimus demanded to know. He knew it wasn’t his own spark. He didn’t feel Deadlock’s servo prodding at the spark. “Deadlock. No, please,” the young prime begged as he fell to his knees. The decepticon looked down at the young prime. He stopped prodding the small spark. “Oh, how about I do this instead,” he remarked as he pulled out a gun. He pointed the barrel at the young prime’s head. “Say goodnight, Rodimus. Or should I say Hot Rod,” the decepticon sneered. “Good... night,” the young prime nervously said. The decepticon laughed. He closed his servo that held the small spark putting it out. Rodimus cried out. He felt a sharp pain run through him. He moved forward to attack the decepticon, he heard the loud bang of the gun go off as a bright light was emitted from it.

The dream had stopped at the sound of the bang. Rodimus laid there in disbelief. Was this a sign from the primes. Did he commit a horrible act. He didn’t feel wrong about it. All of it felt right up until he had the miscarriage. From there it seemed like everything was going downhill fast.

The young prime offlined his optics. He wasn’t too sure he wanted to return to stasis. But, he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to be awake as well. “Dammit,” he said to himself as he clenched his denta. He wished he had something to take his mind off of everything. He finally rested a servo on his abdomen. The sparkling had remained silent. ‘You must be unhappy with me, too. Huh,’ he thought as he slowly rubbed his abdomen.

First Aid had rushed into the co-captain’s room. Quickly moving around the medic gave Rodimus a quick scan. “Rodimus if you can hear me, online your optics,” First Aid said. Following instruction, the convoy dimly onlined his optics. 

“What’s up,” Rodimus asked. “The scanners went off. The alarm showed your spark rate had increased. I’m making sure nothing is causing the problem,” First Aid answered. “...Just a nightmare,” the co-captain answered. “I see,” the medic said as he looked over the equipment.

“First Aid...is there any chance… I could see my sparkling,” the convoy uneasily asked. “I’ll have to make sure with Ratchet it is okay. I don’t see why you wouldn’t be allowed to see your sparkling. If you would like, I can have it taken care of right away,” the medic offered. “No...not right now. Could you return me to stasis,” Rodimus asked. First Aid’s visor slightly dimmed. He felt sorry for his patient, but he agreed to it. Allowing the young prime to slip into medical induced stasis, First Aid watched over the co-captain. Seeing Rodimus deep in stasis, First Aid left seeing to it that Rodimus could see his sparkling.

-time jump-

Velocity had walked into the room. “Oh, you’re resting. I’ll come back later,” she said softly. “No, I’m awake,” Rodimus warily answered. The convoy onlined his optics. “In that case, I’ll give you a quick look over. Ratchet should be in in a bit to let you know if you’ll be able to return to your habsuit,” she assured. The medic scanned the convoy. “Would you like some energon,” she offered. “No. I’m fine,” Rodimus lied. Velocity frowned. “You haven’t had anything in awhile. For your sparkling’s sake you should have some energon,” Velocity insisted. Rodimus laid on the medical berth not paying much attention to the medic.

Velocity had left. Rodimus continued laying in his medical berth. He heard the sound of pedes approaching his room. He didn’t look up. Just listened. “Rodimus, how are you feeling,” a familiar voice asked. The convoy felt his servo lift up from his abdomen. He looked over to see both Drift and Flux standing before him.

He tried to smile. It came out forced. “I’m fine,” he lied. Drift kissed the top of his servo. “You’re lying,” the swordsmech murmured as he kissed his mate’s servo again. Rodimus’s optics dimmed. “I know,” he replied. 

Flux had wrapped his arms around his carrier. “We’ve missed you,” he squeaked. The convoy rubbed the mechling’s helm with his free servo. “Will you be coming home today,” Flux asked. “I don’t know,” the carrier answered. Flux eagerness dimmed slightly.

“Your carrier can return to his habsuit. It's just going to take some time getting back into the swing of things,” Ratchet said as he stood at the doorway. Flux’s optics lightened back up, and a smile lit up his face plate. “Yay,” Flux cheered hugging his carrier tightly. Rodimus let out a groan from the tight hug. He patted Flux’s helm. Flux took the hint to loosen up.

“I’m putting you on some new medications to help with the healing. You’ll be able to return to work in a few days if you would like. If not, then you may return next week,” Ratchet added. “Do you know what caused the miscarriage,” Rodimus quietly asked. The medic gave the carrier a grief look. “Yes, I do know. It was the other sparkling. Of the two it was stronger. It offlined the weaker sparkling. The deceased sparkling’s protoform wasn’t able to breakdown in the gestation chamber due to how far along it had grown. It also couldn’t leave the gestation chamber due to the gestation chamber not being ready to birth the living sparkling,” Ratchet answered. The medic came over to his patient. He handed him a cube of med grade. “You need to drink all of it,” he said gruffly as he started shutting off the machines. Rodimus took the energon cube, and followed the medic’s orders. 

Having finished his med grade, he placed the cube on a close by stand. Ratchet was unhooking the machinery from Rodimus as he started to speak, “First Aid had informed me you...” “Yes, I know. May I...alone, please,” Rodimus interrupted. Ratchet sighed, “if that is what you would like, follow me.” Rodimus carefully moved Flux off of him. He smiled at his small family. “I’ll be back,” he softly assured. Drift and Flux looked at each other, uncertain of what was going on.

Ratchet lead Rodimus into a secluded room. The protoform rested in a containment container. Optic fluid ran from the young prime’s optics as he looked at the container. “I need to be alone,” he quietly said. Ratchet respected his request, and left the carrier.

Rodimus moved closer to the containment container. He wrapped his arms around it. The lifeless protoform was an orange cube. Rodimus cried as he knew the protoform would never get to enjoy life. Or, be surrounded by a loving family.

Drift stood at the doorway. Ratchet had taken him to Rodimus. His spark sank as he saw the sight before him. Quietly, he walked up behind his beloved prime. He wrapped his arms around Rodimus. He buried his faceplate into his lover’s back plating. “Rodders,” the swordsmech quietly said.

Rodimus let go of the container. Drift loosened his grip allowing the co-captain to turn in his hold. The carrier buried his faceplate in to the sire’s shoulder plating. Rodimus shook as he broke down crying. Catching a glimpse of the lifeless protoform, optic fluid ran from Drift’s faceplate. He turned his helm and softly cried along with his beloved mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. Life happened and my computers have had issues with picking up wifi signals due to weather. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has smut. If you don't want to read it, please skip the next chapter. Suggestions and comments are welcomed.


End file.
